A Place where I Belong
by lunaryu
Summary: Rikuo was confused. Did he belong with human or youkai? While his alter ego was the only stable thing in his life that he was certain of. Night Rikuo x Day Rikuo in slice of life.


**A Place Where I Belong**

**Fandom:** Nurarihyon no Mago

**Rating:** T/15+

**Genre:** Romance/Slice of Life

**Pairing:** Night Rikuo/Day Rikuo

**Summary:** _Rikuo was confused. Did he belong in human or youkai world? While his alter ego was the only stable thing in his life that he was certain of._

**Disclaimer: Luna doesn't own Nuramago (I have no idea who does *looking up Wikipedia first* Oh, it's Shiibashi Hiroshi-sensei… GOT it)**

**Warning:** Shounen ai (that means boy has crush on boy, people), slight oOC-ness (probably, since I haven't really understood the CANON story yet), self-cest (well, since they're alter egos…), etc.

**A/N: **Okay… truthfully I have absolutely NO IDEA of what I'm writing. But because there are so many HOT male youkais around… and Rikuo is just so CUTE (the day one) and SEXY (the night one), I couldn't resist to contribute something yaoi-ish for this fandom. Bear with me, people. I know I'm weird like that. *sweats* Saa, without further ado, please enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>A Place where I Belong<strong>

Rikuo didn't know how…, but the first time he saw his other self, that feeling was already there.

When he was in danger, _that youkai_ would change place with him and protect him. He also protected the people Rikuo wanted to protect.

Essentially, that youkai was Rikuo; a part of Rikuo; even though they were so different in appearance. How come they were so different if they were one person?

Unlike Rikuo who was slightly clumsy, _that youkai_ was more composed, cooler, taller, and his charisma was totally overwhelming. He was a source of admiration. Every youkai in Nura Clan loved him dearly. When he appeared, everyone would look at him with amazement in their eyes.

Rikuo couldn't be compared to _that youkai_. Rikuo was human. He should be, since three fourth of his blood was human. And yet… Rikuo also couldn't be human… because he had a quarter of youkai blood, inherited from his grandfather. That quarter of blood… was _that youkai_.

It was confusing. Rikuo was him… and wasn't at the same time. Rikuo was human… and yet wasn't at the same time as well. He wasn't a youkai… but he wasn't human either. So then…what was he?

_"Pondering over something so trivial again…day me?"_

Rikuo could hear his youkai self's voice that was a lot lower than his own tenor one from above him, on a pink full bloomed Sakura tree. That youkai indeed loved the night view from that tree. Rikuo always found him there since he changed into him for the first time. He looked at the youkai's back while wondering loudly "Why are we so different?"

His youkai slowly turned his cool face at Rikuo. Red-blood eyes pierced Rikuo's dark chocolate ones. The corners of the youkai's mouth turned up slightly in amusement. _"Are we?"_ he asked with a smug teasing tone.

Rikuo frowned slightly. "What are you thinking?" he asked, still having difficulty in reading his youkai's thoughts.

_"Come on, day me. I am you. You should know what I'm thinking," _the youkai smirked at Rikuo now, his eyes alight with mischief. His silver grayish hair shone and glowed softly under the moonlight.

Rikuo's frown deepened. "Are we really the same person?" he asked him again then, not exactly getting the answer he was looking for from his first question.

Youkai Rikuo was silent for a moment, face turning more serious as it seemed he could really read the doubt in Rikuo's expression. He moved slightly, elegantly jumping down from the branch to the ground fluidly, without a slightest sound while his blue hakama fluttered softly. He then stood in front of Rikuo and reached his hand at the shorter boy's cheek.

_"I don't know,"_ youkai Rikuo said with unreadable expression. _"All I know is… that I can't live without you…," _he stroked Rikuo's skin gently before taking his chin to look at him in the eye. _"That's proof enough for me… that we're one,"_ he continued, speaking so softly while leaning his face closely to Rikuo's.

Rikuo lowered his gaze to his youkai's pale lips. "If we're really one person… why are you youkai? And why am I…."

_"Human?"_ his youkai cut him, his face much closer than before, Rikuo could feel his warm breath.

"Even though you're a youkai… why is your breath warm?" Rikuo asked again.

_"So many question… so little answer…, does it really matter?" _the young handsome youkai asked back, getting much-much closer to Rikuo's face.

"I guess… not really…," Rikuo closed his eyes slowly when he felt the soft lips of his youkai descend upon his, connecting their mouths gently, languidly, making him feel… whole somehow.

His youkai was as warm as him. Rikuo could feel it when he hugged him, keeping him close to his body. Not only that, he also felt _passion_ from his kiss, just like human. He had heart just like himself as well. Rikuo always thought that human and youkai were different in nature, but his youkai… his youkai was more human than human in general.

Night Rikuo was always beside him, inside him. He made Rikuo feel safe. Didn't matter if he was youkai or human, he was the only one who would never betray him whatever happened.

Because… _that youkai_ was Rikuo. He couldn't betray himself even if he wanted to, right?

Youkai or human… they were just the same. It didn't really matter. So Rikuo was both human and youkai. He had those qualifications and he could become both if he wanted to. As long as Night Rikuo was there beside him… nothing would scare Rikuo off.

_"Love me…, accept me… Day me… let us become one…," _his youkai whispered gently near Rikuo's ear while tightening his embrace on Rikuo's body.

Slowly… slowly… Rikuo's hands reached him as well, and eventually hugged the youkai back tightly. "I don't know since when… but I believe I already have…," he felt comfortable in Night Rikuo's hold, he felt that he belonged there because Night Rikuo needed him. He counted on him. They were in symbiosis, two sides of a coin, a package deal.

They belong… with each other.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yes, just a short ficlet one-shot. If I have more inspiration later… maybe I'll make a longer one ^_^. Now, please be a dear and leave some comments? Constructive criticisms are the most desirable, but just a drop-line that you actually read this is okay as well XD.


End file.
